Itachi's return
by RyomaxSakuno
Summary: one year after Shippuuden ended Itachi return to Konohagakure to see Sasuke again this shows Itachi's love for his kid brother
1. Chapter 1

Itachi is outside the Akatsuki hideout looking at the moon recalling the night he killed everyone in his clan which cause him to stay in a criminal organisation its been a year since Shippuuden series ended and everyone in Akatsuki are just doing nothing but play pokers all night Kisame appoarch him he ask

yo Itachi you want to play pokers with us? Itachi said no thanks Kisame, Kisame said oh come on you always play pokers with us plus were beating Tobi and Hidan to their shits Itachi said I rather not its already dark I will sleep early tonight, Kisame gave him a curious look its unsual for Itachi to sleep early especially if Pein insistn't assigning him to any mission he ask why? Are feeling unwell?

Itachi said no I'm fine I just want to think, Kisame can tell something bugging him, Itachi said Kisame listen your my friend and I hate to keep any secrets from ya so I have something to say but promise not to tell Kisame said promise, Itachi said I want to go back to Konoha I want to see Sasuke just to check on him

Kisame ask that what you want to say? Itachi said yeah tell Pein and trap in Tsukuyomi for weeks Kisame said don't worry I won't tell anyone, Itachi said I should go now Kisame said wait I want to come with you

Itachi agrees on bringing him even its a long journey to Konoha Itachi uses his Sharingan to transport them to Konoha 's main gate Kisame ask why you transport us to the main gate? Itachi said its more confinent than the west gate come on! Kisame ask can we have dinner first? Itachi ask what you planing to have? Kisame said anything that insisn't from underwater, Itachi said you like ramen? Kisame said yeah sure

At Icuraku Ramen Kisame chow down on some miso ramen apparently Kisame is eating 3 times faster (well he is a shark) than Itachi, Itachi is still thinking about his little brother he can't even eat this dinner but since he already ate before leaving he just order tofu and some tea Kisame ask aren't you hungry? Itachi replies nah I'm ok he gave his tofu to Kisame which he chow down quickly

Once they settle there stomatch (well Kisame did) Itachi pay the bill which cost him most of his savings, at town they overheard Uzumaki Naruto and Haruno Sakura talking seeing Naruto Kisame said hey there's the Kyuubi kid let's grab him! Itachi said no let's spare him for now, Kisame hey stay here but I'm gonna grab him Itachi said listen he came to see my brother not the boy, Kisame said fine!

Naruto ask Sakura, Sakura-chan how's Sasuke? Sakura said its still hasn't wake up the operation was a success but his still in a coma, Itachi ask Sasuke is the hospital? Naruto said but its been 2 weeks since return from Suna I hope he wakes up soon Sakura said yeah I hope so

Itachi felt dispress about his brother's condition Itachi said I can't believe my brother in the hospital, Kisame ask what happen? Itachi said beats me all I know they return from Suna with him 2 weeks ago maybe I should visit him

In the hospital Sasuke is under a coma the half of his body is cover in bandages Itachi enters through the window he felt bad seeing his brother's condition he sat next him hugging his head he whispers its ok Sasuke big brother's here its ok, he gentley told his forehead while singing softy the lullaby he use to sing to him they where kids (Sasuke was too young to remember back then it but he sang it anyway)

mabushii keshiki wa sora ni azuke  
utsumuku sono se ni fureru hi damari

hontou wa shitteiru  
kokoro kara waraeru koto  
ima nara kikoeru ka?  
kokoro ni aru koe wa  
itsudemo ari no mama soko ni ikiteru to...

tsuyagara sono me wa itsumo fui ni  
keshiki wo yurashite nani wo miteiru?

semete iru tozashiteru  
kokoro nara sotto hirake

subete wo kanjitara  
sono mi wo tsutsumu kaze  
sekai no hi no naka ni kitto mieru kara

While singing Itachi couldn't help crying he tries to hold his tears but it was no use it still keep falling for his eyes, when though Sasuke is in coma he slidely open his eyes he said that tune why does it sound familliar? Itachi notice him he whispers as he hug Sasuke's head its ok Sasuke you should sleep now its ok hush, Sasuke recongize Itachi's love and confort he place his left palm on his brother's lap and fell asleep

itsudemo  
kokoro wa  
hidamari

ima nara wakaru darou  
sono mi wo tsutsumu kaze  
sekai no hi no naka ni kitto mieru darou  
soko ni ikiteru to...

Before he leave he tugs Sasuke in and he kiss his forehead he whispers I love you, then he exit through the window Sasuke whispers brother, on the rooftop Itachi whipes his tears off Kisame said you did the right thing Itachi, Itachi ask I did? Kisame said yep! Itachi knew from the start that he made a wise descion to see his brother again looking on his brother again for the last time Itachi use his Sharingan to transport them back to the hideout

* * *

Author's note: this just a simple fanfic that show's Itachi loves for Sasuke even though his working for Akatsuki the song he sang its from Bleach I don't if its an OP or an ED song cuz I'm not a fan of Bleach but its called Kotonoba I choice it cuz its compose by Itachi's seiyuu this took place a year after the end of the Shippuuden series but Sasuke never join Orochimaru and kill his big bro


	2. Chapter 2

Its been a week since Itachi last visit his brother he can't find a way to escape to Konoha without anyone finding out about his plan, one day his about to trasport to Konoha when Tobi spoted him seeing his senpai he ask where you going?

Itachi reply nowhere I'm just training! Tobi ask if can join but Itachi refuse to Kisame came by saying Tobi, Deidara is looking for you! Tobi said hai Kisame-senpai! Once Tobi is gone Itachi said thanks Kisame, Kisame tap Itachi's shoulder saying you go see Sasuke now! Itachi quickly trasport to Konoha with Sharingan.

At Konoha hospital, Sasuke woken up with deep worries his vision seem already very blur, Itachi came by the window saying so you gain conciosioness already! Hearing a voice Sasuke ask Itachi is that you? Itachi said yeah its me! Appoarching his brother he ask you ok?

Sasuke said I can't see very well my vision became very blur all the sudden, Itachi ask since when? Sasuke reply since I woke up from my coma, Itachi grew worry it might be the effect of Mangekyo Sharingan it might be the effect of Sunaoo or Amaterasu,

A medical-nin came in looking at Sasuke's condition, Itachi ask will he be ok? The medic-nin reply his seems ok but his vision's is at risk if he wish to see again then he must take a risk surgery and have his eyes remove! Sasuke grew scared about it, Itachi ask what does he need? The doctor said someone to donate new eyes but it has to be a relative,

Itachi quickly said I will do it! Sasuke said no don't do it Itachi! Itachi gently smoothen Sasuke's hair he said its ok Sasuke I want to do this anyway I rather be blind, Sasuke said but...but.... Itachi said listen Sasuke I'm ready for this I willing to sacrifice my sight for yours I'm ready to give up my light for yours I hate to see in the darkness.... Sasuke reminded quiet

Itachi ask when can the surgery take place? The medic-nin said anytime your both ready but it will cost at least 1000 ryo, Sasuke said but I don't have that much money, Itachi said I do I been saving money from our bountry and Kisame gave me 1000 ryo for stealing a bank,

The medic-nin said bring the money once your ready and we can begin, Sasuke said I not ready yet give me a few days, Itachi said one week I will return so can prepare... Sasuke said alright!


	3. Chapter 3

Its been almost a week since Itachi had decided to sacrifice his eyes and give them to Sasuke, now he has return to the hospital for the surgery upon entering Sasuke's room Team 7 minus Kakashi are in the room Itachi said ''oh Sasuke has company'' Naruto ask ''came for me?''

Itachi said ''no I'm here for the operation'' Sasuke said ''Itachi I'm scared!'' Itachi appoarch his brother comforting his fear away ''its ok baby brother I will do just fine trust me'' he said while smoothing Sasuke's hair but Sasuke was still feeling scared it only got worse when a medic-nin said ''Sasuke its time!''

Naruto said ''don't worry man you will be fine Sai and I will just be outside the operation room'' Sasuke shouts ''Naruto don't leave!'' Sai said ''relax we won't leave the hospital honest'' Sakura said ''don't worry Sasuke-kun you will be fine'' Sasuke ask ''Sakura please stay by my side till after the surgery?'' Sakura can tell Sasuke's nervous, she said ''sure!''

In the surgery room Itachi said ''before we begin Sasuke I just want to know that I love you!'' Sasuke said ''I love you too!'' The medic-nin said ''alright let's begin!'' Sakura held Sasuke's hand and said ''just relax Sasuke-kun you will be fine by the time is done you will see normally again!''

15 minutes later...

Naruto and Sai are sitting outside the surgery room, Naruto said ''is been 15 minutes since it started I wonder how's Sasuke's doing'' Sai said ''relax his fine Naruto!'' Naruto said ''I hope so Sai'' Shikamaru with Ino and Chouji came by Shikamaru ask ''what you guys doing here?''

Naruto reply ''were waiting for Sasuke'' Shikamaru ask ''is the surgery today?'' Naruto tears roll from his eyes and said ''yes is today!'' Shikamaru said ''relax his gonna be ok Naruto trust me!'' Shikamaru left along with his teammates.

2 hours later...

Naruto said ''is been hours how is it'' Sai said ''Naruto chill is gonna be fine!'' Naruto mubbles ''Sasuke won't give up fight back'' a medic-nin came out of the surgery room Naruto ask ''doctor is Sasuke ok?'' The medic said ''I'm afraid it might take longer this surgery is very risky one wrong mistake and he can die''

Naruto said ''please help him do everything!'' The medic said ''we will!''

3 hours laters...

Sai and Naruto had fallen asleep, Sakura came out of the surgery room she said ''Naruto, Sai wake up!'' Naruto woken up, he ask ''Sakura-chan how's Sasuke?'' Sakura smiles and said ''his fine now the surgery was a success!'' Naruto shouts ''alright!'' Sai said ''that's a relief!''

Sakura said ''it will take a few days before the wound heal but you guys can check on him in awhile'' Naruto said ''thanks but Itachi?'' Sakura said ''his gone he died after his eyes were taken but don't tell Sasuke-kun yet he need to rest I don't want him to strain his eyes'' Naruto said ''ok we won't...''

50 minutes later...

Naruto, Sai and Sakura went inside Sasuke's room his eyes were bandaged he seem asleep but when Naruto apporach him Sasuke ask ''Naruto?'' Naruto said ''yeah its me how are you feeling?'' Sasuke whispers ''a bit sore...'' Naruto ask ''do your eyes hurt?'' Sasuke mubbles ''a little...''

Sakura said ''you should be fine in 3 weeks Sasuke-kun'' Sasuke said ''thanks Sakura'' he ask ''had you guys seen my brother?'' Naruto said ''he went home you were really brave Sasuke you continue the battle even your scared'' Sai said as expected ''from an Uchiha'' Sasuke chuckles hearing his friends' compliments!

Sakura said ''for someone who just undergo a dangerous surgery you sure have guts to laugh like that'' Sasuke said ''I'm just glad you guys worried about me'' Naruto said ''well yeah of course!'' Sai said ''ok Naruto chill'' Sasuke begin to yawn he said ''I'm sleepy''

Sakura said ''then rest you had a surgery just now you better gain your strenght back'' Sasuke whispers ''thanks guys for been there by my side always'' Sakura smiles as Sasuke relax and fall asleep she and the rest of the team leaves Sasuke's room.

Naruto ask ''when will we tell him about Itachi?'' Sakura said ''went his wounds heal'' Sai ask ''so as soon he can see we will tell him, is that a little harsh?'' Nauto said ''let's just make sure he sees us first then we tell'' Sai suggest ''we can stay that he was killed in battle'' Sakura said ''no its a bad plan I will tell him the truth''

Naruto and Sai agree with Sakura


	4. Chapter 4

Is already been a 3 weeks since Sasuke had surgery his recovery was a little slow but his already showing signs that his recovering, Sakura changes his bandage almost every hour Naruto came in to visit his friend to see how he is doing he ask ''Sakura-chan how is Sasuke?''

Sakura said ''his fine now his eyes have finally healed but he has a fever'' she said placing a hand on Sasuke's forehead she added ''it might take him 4 days to recover till then his staying in the hospital'' Naruto said ''at least his now I will stay to watch over him'' Sakura said ''thank you Naruto he will be fine''

Sasuke slept for hours his having a hard time recovering and his fever making things worse he breath in and out the nausa rolling in to him someone enters his room Sasuke woke up by the noise he can't sense its chakra so he can't figure out who enter his room.

Sasuke ask ''who are you?'' The person said ''relax child I will not hurt you I came to take you home'' Sasuke said ''no I will stay here that's what my doctor said'' The person said ''I have a word with your doctor and she said you can go home today come on Itachi is waiting for you at home''

3 hours later...

Sakura shouts ''Naruto! Sasuke-kun is gone!'' Naruto screams ''what?'' They rush to Sasuke's room their no trace of his dissapearance with no sign of Sasuke and no clue Sakura said ''he just escape his still blind and his feverish'' Naruto begin to look for clues the only clue he found was an ice pack.

Sakura said ''that's the ice pack I place on Sasuke-kun's forehead before I left him to sleep'' Naruto ask ''where could he gone to?'' Sakura said ''I dunno Naruto but let's just hope his ok'' Naruto said ''I will get Neji and Sai to search for him!'' Sakura said ''hurry!''

Meanwhile in Root...

Sasuke slowly wakes up from his deep slumber he ask ''where I'm I?'' Danzo said ''you finally awake Sasuke'' Sasuke can feel charka and his familliar with the voice he said ''Danzo!'' Danzo said ''your right kid you really are an Uchiha'' he ask ''where I'm I and where's Itachi?''

Danzo said ''looks like they haven't told you yet how sad'' Sasuke ask ''what you mean?'' Danzo said ''your brother's dead he died giving you those eyes'' Sasuke was shock to learn the bad news all his emotions mixed up he start sheding tears of blood.

Sasuke shouts ''that not true his not dead!'' Danzo said ''his dead you little brat whenever you believe it or not his gone!'' Sasuke scream from both sadness and pain his eyes begin to bleed and his breathing is becoming ragged.

Danzo place a cool towel on Sasuke forehead and ask him to calm down while he changes the bandages he ask Sasuke to go back to sleep to rest his eyes but as much as Sasuke wants to rest his having a hard time he wishes he can hear his brother's lullaby one last time.

Danzo said ''go to sleep Sasuke you need to rest those eyes'' Sasuke said ''I can't sleep'' Danzo said ''try to sleep child'' Sasuke's eyes start to lower against his will he faintly regrister a soothing sound like a lullaby calming his body to a deep slumber.

Meanwhile in Konoha...

Neji said ''no sign of Sasuke what you Hinata-sama?'' Hinata shook her head Neji ask ''Sai what about you?'' Sai said ''I got nothing guys I look everywhere even from the skies there no sign of him'' Hinata ask ''where can Sasuke be?'' Neji said ''I dunno cous but we better keep looking''

Naruto said ''none of my clones had found him and we reach the whole village too'' Sakura said ''and his still weak he couldn't had gone far'' Naruto ask ''but where can he be?'' Sakura only hopes that Sasuke is ok.

Late that nigh in Root...

Danzo fed Sasuke some soup Sasuke refuses to eat he said ''I don't want to eat anymore I'm already full'' Danzo said ''alright go to sleep already'' Sai enters the room he said Danzo-sama you call me'' Danzo said ''yes look after Sasuke Sai don't let him escape''

Once Danzo is gone Sai place a cool towel on Sasuke's forehead he said ''I'm busting you out of here everyone is worried about you'' Sasuke said ''I can't move nor see I'm helpless Sai'' Sai said ''is ok I will help you, you can count on it'' Sasuke said ''let me sleep first I'm already tried and I don't feel well''

Late that night Sai carries Sasuke bridal style and makes a breakout Sasuke was still sleeping but he has no time to wait for him to wake up he takes a shortcut to the underground passage it should lead to the village but Sai notice Sasuke's eyes are bleeding again he muttred ''not now Sasuke be strong!''

Sasuke's breathing is already ragged his fever is increasing isanely Sai said ''I know is hard but don't worry it will soon be over as soon I take you to Sakura'' Sai continues to walk the village is about a block away from the enterance.

Once Sai finally exits the passage a group of ANBU surrounds him they must be Black Op ANBU Yamato lend the team his suprise to know Sai has Sasuke with him Sai said ''captain please take Sasuke to the hospital and hurry!'' Yamato carries Sasuke bridal style and rushes to the hospital.

The next morning Sasuke wakes up feeling so much better his fever is finally gone and his eyes feel very normal he tap Naruto's head and said ''Naruto wake up I'm ok now'' Naruto moarns ''you can tell I'm here?'' Sasuke said ''your snoring make it easy'' Naruto said ''not funny man''

Sasuke ask ''how long I been here in the hospital?'' Naruto said ''you been asleep for 3 days now'' Sasuke said ''what a shock it feel like hours'' Naruto said ''yeah you slept so peacefully Sakura-chan is planing in taking off those bandages today'' Sasuke said ''that's great I can see your face again''

Later that afternoon Sakura came in Sasuke's room she gentlely takes off his bandages Sasuke can feel his heartbeat pounding his really nervous about opening his eyes but still feels good to see again, Sakura patted his cheeks and said ''open your eyes'' much as Sasuke wants to his feeling nervous.

Sakura held Sasuke's hand and said ''relax were in this together in the count of 3 open your eyes, 1...2...3'' Sasuke slowly his eyes and sees Naruto and Sakura by his bedside Sasuke happily said ''Naruto...Sakura'' Naruto said ''hey Sasuke'' Sakura ask ''how do you feel?''

Sasuke said '' happy to see my two friends again Itachi's eyes are so bright and clear'' Sakura said ''well take care of it'' Sasuke ask ''is true that Itachi's gone?'' Naruto ask ''who told you?'' Sasuke said ''Danzo did'' Sakura said ''is true Sasuke-kun his gone after his eyes were taken he pass away we try to save him but-''

Sasuke said ''no need to regret it Sakura, Itachi would had want this and he gave his eyes to me I can see him his happy'' Naruto said ''I'm sure he is knowing his brother is alright'' Sasuke said ''guys if possible I want to be in his funeral'' Sakura said ''alright you can go...''


End file.
